The Developmental Core coordinates and supports the development of new research initiatives through a variety of mechanisms. The Core solicits applications, reviews proposals, provides formal critiques, and internally funds pilot studies of high merit that are proposed by CAIR investigators. On occasion, investigators will have an opportunity to gather data related to novel or emerging prevention issues. These unique research opportunities are encouraged and supported by the Core. Using an application format and review process modeled after the National Institute of Mental Health (NIMH) Small Grant, funding for pilot and preliminary studies is prioritized to support new investigators who are seeking to initiate lines of innovative pilot research. Developmental projects that are expected to lead to extramural grant applications by presently unfunded investigators and Fellows are given priority for support. Both domestic and international developmental projects will be supported by the Core in approximately equal proportions during the coming P30 period. In addition to providing internal developmental study funds, the Developmental Core coordinates CAIR's internal mechanisms for the peer review of manuscripts, scientific conference presentations, and planned grant applications of Center investigators and Fellows. Finally, the Developmental Core is responsible for planning and coordinating monthly CAIR Conferences, the Center' s Research Seminar series, and CAIR's larger, biennial Regional Conferences for researchers and service providers.